


Stealing Diamonds and Hearts

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Meg liked as much as the effortless elegance of a Los Santos gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Diamonds and Hearts

There was nothing Meg liked as much as the effortless elegance of a Los Santos gala. The extravagant affairs put on by the wealthiest of the cities inhabitants, always a mix of those who had found their millions legally and otherwise, and, most importantly, always littered with jewels that could be easily plucked from the necks and wrists of those guests.

It was a thief’s dream and Meg’s favorite time of year.

Though she loved any time of year that she could pull out her backless, black dress and curl and pin her hair into an artful purple wave that cascaded over her shoulder.

It was all made even better this year, when her three favorite people proposed that they make this year a competition to see who could get away with the most by the end of the night, the winner would get to plan their next outing. She didn’t know about Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay, but Meg already had a couple ideas of what they would do when she won - they involved a nice dinner out before they took an after hours tour of the new art exhibit at the gallery, there were a couple pieces that she wanted for herself and a couple she thought would sell very well.

There was always something special about gala nights, but there was something extra special about tonight. It was a year ago tonight, at another gala, that she first met her crimson assassin and her Fake AH darlings.

She had stolen the watch from Gavin’s wrist as he had fought to keep his eyes on his drink at the bar and not on the plunging vee of her dress. She’d had grabbed Michael’s wallet from his back pocket after purposefully colliding with him by the hors d'oeuvre table. Lindsay’s necklace had been a little more challenging, but she had managed to slip it from around her neck after getting a little handsy while complimenting the gorgeous red head.

It might have been greed or it might have been fate that had her slipping the ring off of Lindsay’s finger, she certainly hadn’t expected it to be a tracker. Whatever it was, it brought the three knocking on her door - knocking was generous she found the three of them rifling through her things when she left her bedroom. It was a lot easier to tell who they were when she could see Michael in his trademark jacket, Gavin’s golden aviator’s tangled in his hair, and the rose tucked into Lindsay’s bun. If that wasn’t enough the crew logo plastered on the car parked outside of her building was definitely a clue. She had expected trouble and instead she got their admiration, and an invitation to come wreak a little havoc with the three of them.

An invitation that turned into a regular meeting, which then became late nights in different apartments, which then turned into whatever they were doing now.

She liked what they were doing now.

What they were doing now was fun. It was a three way tie in a competition they had made up the rules too. Scores mostly even after they managed to steal their invitations to the gala - Gavin was losing after he cheated, taking Geoff’s invitation and not managing to convince them that it counted as stealing. Now the game would continue, dressed to the nines and seeing who could end the night with the most in their pockets and on their person.

She could already see Lindsay flitting around the room in her teal dress, long enough to hide that she wasn’t wearing heels, quick and steady hands sliding rings and watches into her clutch. Could see Michael at the bar encouraging the vices of the party goers, smart enough to keep them happy and drinking, tight suit and charming smile as he slid wallets from pockets and into his own. Could already see Gavin gliding around the dance floor, light enough on his feet to cut through dancing couples, smooth and lilting voice in the ears of a captivated audience as he slipped jewelry from around their necks. Could see herself, coy enough to keep a crowd, pocketing whatever she wanted from her hangers-on as they hoped she’d bring them home with her.

She could certainly already see the four of them, stealing  from each other. Things they had stolen from strangers and things they had worn themselves, anything to be called the winner at the end of the night.

The familiar sound of the horn on Michael’s chrome plated Adder let Meg know that her dates for the evening finally arrived and broke her from her imagining. She grabbed her bag and ran a hand through her hair, leaving her apartment with the knowledge that, no matter who won, she wouldn’t be back that night.

Now let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) on January 25, 2016


End file.
